


Moon of My Life; My Sun and Stars

by dark_prince31



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sentence Prompts, Slight D/s for some chapters, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_prince31/pseuds/dark_prince31
Summary: Sentence-Prompts! Delve into the lives of Miranda, Andrea, and the rest of our favorite crew. Each chapter will be stand-alone, in response to the 50-sentence prompts that I discovered on Tumblr.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 69
Kudos: 203





	1. “It’s three in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hurt/Comfort.

Miranda rolled over, her hand instinctively reaching out for her lover, but an empty spot stood in Andrea’s place. She blindly reached across the sheets, eyes blinking slowly as she roused herself from her slumber.

“Andrea?” Her tired voice sounded out as she propped herself up on her elbow, eyes squinting a little as she glanced around in the dark. Huffing a little, she got out of bed, grabbing her bathrobe by the stand as she quickly puts it on, shivering slightly as the cool autumn air seeps into the house. The wooden floorboards creaked under her feet as she descends the stairs, determined to find her wife.

Andrea curls up against the couch, tugging the blanket tighter around her as she sniffed into her knees. Tears filling up the corner of her eyes as she watched the camera zoom in on the mother hawksbill turtle moving her fins, desperately throwing and pushing sand back into the nest, providing as much camouflage as she possibly could.

_“… as the mother moves to cover her nest, it is a miraculous yet sorrowful sight that she won’t be able to witness their birth. Once hatched, many of these young turtles face vast obstacles as they seek to return to the waters, with barely 10 feet of sand standing in their way…”_

“Andrea…” A soft voice floats to her ears, making the young woman jump in her seat. Miranda takes in the sight of her wife; red nose and puffy eyes, snot dripping slightly from her nostrils as she tugs the blanket closer. Andrea looks away sheepishly, one hand moving to wipe the remnants of her tears while the other hastily grabbing a few pieces of tissue as she empties the contents of her nose.

Miranda settles beside her wife, fingers reaching for the stray hair as she tucks it gently behind Andrea’s ear.

“It’s three in the morning…” Andrea mumbled into her knee, “and y-you have work tomorrow…”

Not to be deterred, the Editor carefully turns her wife around, pulling her closer as she comes face to face with the pair of eyes she fell in love with.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asks gently, her thumb brushing soothingly against the back of Andrea’s palm as she caressed her wife’s cheek.

“Do you think Hawksbill turtles get sad that they never get to see their young?” Andrea murmured as she lowered her head, resting her cheek firmly against her wife’s palm. The silence is momentarily, as if the calm before the storm.

As soon as she hears the sobs, Miranda finally understood what this was all about. Andrea hunched her back, the full weight of her head pressing against Miranda’s chest.

“D-do you think s-she knows…” Andrea tries as she remained helpless to her emotions, “… t-that we love her…”

Miranda’s arms tightened as she pulls her wife close; she struggles to keep her own tears at bay as she felt a sharp stab at her heart.

“I-I tried… I really tried…” Andrea’s wrack sobs filled the living room as she buries her head deeper into her wife’s embrace, “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” Fingers clenching desperately at Miranda’s robe.

The Editor pulls away slightly, only to lift her fingers to her lover’s chin. “It’s not your fault,” she says firmly as she stares into the brown orbs, “we’ll try again, if that’s what you want.”

Andrea stiffened in her arms.

“I don’t know if I can…” It was barely a whisper, but she was sure Miranda heard her.

“Then we won’t,” came Miranda’s reply. The older woman brushed back the messy curls, tucking her wild hair behind her ears. She leaned in, tilting her wife’s head as she kissed her tear-stained cheeks.

“I love you, Andrea Sachs,” she says softly, “and we’ll get through this together.”


	2. “You have to leave right now.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, mentions/threat of non-con.

Andrea glanced at her Fitbit, checking the time; she was early, too early. Nevertheless, she pulled her coat tighter, zipping it up a little with her free hand. Her eyes darted to the small bouquet of Baby Breaths firmly grasp between her fingers, a mixture of pink and light blue. Beaming to herself, she continues, almost skipping a little, determined to surprise her lover this time round.

The doorbell rings, eliciting a frown from Miranda. Didn’t Andrea have the key? She thought to herself. Shaking her head, she wasn’t surprised if her lover was trying to be cheeky or romantic, or even both. She should have checked the peep hole first, at least that’s what she told herself after she opened the door.

“Surprised?” Stephen smirked, easily pushing past his ex-wife as he barged into his former home.

“What are you doing here?” Miranda asked calmly, the stench of alcohol reeked from her ex-husband as he pushed past her.

“Your assistant said I have some stuff to pick up. So here I am…”

“She said tomorrow morning, Stephen,” Miranda replied icily, “and you have to leave, right now.”

Stephen caught the sight of the dining table, all set up nicely for two.

“Am I interrupting something then?” He scoffed, fingering the empty plate as he picked it up, “we’ve never used these. In fact, I don’t even remember when you made dinner for the both of us!”

The ceramic shattered into pieces as it hits the floor, causing the Editor to jump slightly.

“Is this your way of telling me that you’ve won?” He picks up another plate, eyes focused on the silver hair, “That I was wrong to cheat on you. And I was wrong, I know that now…” His grip on the plate remained firm as he pressed it against the marble table.

“Stephen…” Miranda took a step forward.

“No!” He roared, pointing the plate accusingly at her, effectively stopping her, “you want an apology, you want me to say sorry. You want me to be the submissive husband!” He threw the ceramic against the wall and stalked towards his ex-wife. In a blink of an eye, he had his palm pressed against Miranda’s throat, shoving her roughly against the wall.

“Stop…” Miranda clawed against his grip; her eyes full of fear as she felt his hot breath against her ear. He squeezed his thumb and finger, eliciting a whimper from the Editor as she struggled against his hold, “p-please…”

“It’s too late for that, bitch,” He sneered as his hands fumbled around her skirt, yanking the material from her hips. Miranda fought desperately against his hold, hands flying against his as she was determined not to go down without a fight.

“I’m going to enjoy breaking you,” Stephen grinned evilly as he fumbled with his belt buckle, hastily pulling his pants out of the way. Miranda breathed heavily, tears rolling down her pale cheeks as she shuts her eyes.

Suddenly, pain exploded at Stephen’s side; he felt his body being tackled to the ground, his head hitting the sharp corner of the table as he yelped in surprise. He gripped the edge of the table, pulling himself up as he gingerly touched his temple. Blood soaked his grey hair, staining his fingers and palm.

“You!” He spat, stumbling, trying to regain his balance as he felt his vision wavering. He shook his head, making sure he wasn’t hallucinating.

A livid Andrea stood between him and his ex-wife.

“The police are on their way, so I suggest you sit your sorry ass down before I punch you between the eyes,” Andrea seethed, her fist raised as if daring him to force her hand.


	3. "We could get arrested for this.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my good friend, Kiab who picked this prompt: A tiny bit of smut and some fluff.

Emily squealed as Serena kissed her bare throat, sinking her teeth slightly into the pale flesh, she quickly soothed it with her tongue, licking it feverishly. The act elicited another moan from the redhead, leaving the Brazilian slightly smug.

“W-wait, wait…” Emily panted, pushing herself up against the couch.

“Did I do something wrong, querida?” Serena’s face quickly morphed into a concerned one, her eyes shot up to the redhead’s neck, fingers brushing gently against the spot she had just marked.

“Oh Serena…” Emily sighed as she caressed her girlfriend’s cheeks, “I want this, I really do…”

“I sense a ‘but’ somewhere…”

“But…” Emily started slowly, eyes darting around the empty make-up room. The silence was deafening, and somewhat creepy; the redhead wasn’t used to her workplace being so quiet. “A-are you sure there isn’t anyone around?” She then drops her voice a little lower, “we could get arrested for this, for trespassing the office after hours!”

Serena stifles a laugh with the back of her palm, her girlfriend can be so dramatic at times.

“No one comes here after office hours; trust me, querida,” the Brazilian brushed a stray lock from the redhead, “I’ve slept over a few times back when I was still the make-up assistant.”

Emily looked to protest but her girlfriend cut her off again.

“And I’ve told the Art Department to text me when the book is ready. So,” She grins knowingly as she gently pushes Emily back down against the couch once more, “we have the time and space to ourselves.” Seeing Serena swoop in and save the day only made her heart flutter.

Emily could no longer ignore the growing heat between her thighs; Serena was right, they have time and space to themselves. Pulling Serena on top of her, she pressed her lips to the Brazilian, tongue darting out seeking entrance as she moaned in delight. 

Nimble fingers stroke the curve of her waist, trailing across her abdomen as she settles upon the soft flesh. Serena could feel the nipple harden beneath the bra, her thumb brushing over it as Emily press her chest towards her, yearning for more of her touch.

A moan reverberated throughout the office, and both women instantly froze.

“T-that wasn’t me…” Emily whispered, arms drawing Serena close as she adjusted herself up from the couch again.

“Is this place haunted? You said it wasn’t haunted!” Emily was nearly panicking, she smacked her girlfriend’s arm before properly sitting up again, pulling Serena close once more as they both strained their ears.

“We should check it out,” Serena suggest sheepishly, but froze again when they heard a gasp, muffled by some heavy breathing.

“I think it’s human…” Serena says again, earning a pointed glare from her girlfriend. The duo quietly rose from the couch, fingers laced tightly with each other as they ventured out of the make-up room.

As they drew close to Miranda’s outer office, the heavy breathing became louder and faster. Curiosity got the better of them as they both peaked into Miranda’s office from outside, determined to find out which brave soul would christen their boss’s office.

“Andrea… Oh god…” The sound of Miranda having an orgasm sent their blood running cold. Serena winced as she looked away, decidedly blocking out all noises coming from her boss. Emily had shut her eyes and covered her ears, chanting “I love my job” repeatedly.

“Emily? Serena?” Andrea had stepped out of the office, her keen ears immediately picking up on the redhead’s chants earlier on, “w-what are you guys doing?” her eyes darting to the inside of the office as if trying to convey a secret message.

“Leaving…” Serena quickly helped her girlfriend up, tugging her waist, “definitely leaving.”

“Emily, Serena.” A quiet voice rang from the office.

“Oh fuck.” Emily cursed as she turned around. She took one long look at Serena before lacing their fingers together. If she was going to be sentenced to death by Miranda, at least she was proud to have Serena.

Andrea smirked at the duo; eyes darting towards their joined hands. She winked at the Brazilian, waggling her eyebrows a little before opening the doors a little wider, allowing them to enter.

“Good evening Emily, Serena. I see that Andrea and myself are not the only ones around tonight.”

“We were- I mean, I was waiting for the book and Serena accompanied me,” Emily’s nervousness becoming more evident as her fingers began tugging at the hem of her shirt. Seeing her girlfriend’s nervous tic beginning to show, Serena reached across with her free hand, calmly removing her fingers from her shirt and gently letting the hand fall limp at her side. She stood closer to the redhead, resting her arm around her shoulder, softly soothing the Brit.

Taking the scene in front of her, Andrea gives a knowing look to her lover.

“Take the night off, Emily,” Miranda says gently, giving a nod to Serena as well, “I’ll have the book delivered electronically.”

The redhead’s jaw dropped as she realised, she had just escaped the clutches of death, and got the night off. She was sure she had died and gone to heaven.

“Close your mouth, Emily dear. You’ll catch flies.” And with that, Miranda’s drawl sent Emily back to the land of the living.

Andrea grinned as she gathered her things, slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder, she extends her hand out to the Editor.

“Goodnight you two. Don’t do anything I won’t,” Andrea joked as she whizzed past them, only for Miranda smack her arm in horror. Andrea laced their fingers together, kissing the back of her palm as she leads her lover out of the office.


	4. “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my good friend, Kiab, this was the 2nd prompt of your choice. Slight angst and a bit of fluff. Merry Christmas Everyone!

Andrea threw her head back in laughter, her arm reached for Nigel’s as she steadied herself, the wine glass in her hand splashing a little on the carpet under her feet.

“Oh shit…” She stares at Emily and Serena for a moment before the trio bursts into laughter once more.

“It’s okay, the floors are for the cleaning crew,” Serena waved her hand dismissively as the redhead slip an arm around her waist.

“Miranda pays them very well, especially after the Christmas parties,” Emily quipped, raising her own glass and sipping from it.

“But that doesn’t mean we should spill more,” Nigel carefully pulls Andrea aside as he spots some of his colleagues starting a Congo line. He shook his head, bemused at the amount of frivolity displayed this evening. It was the only time of the year Miranda allowed such nonsense from her employees, given that she runs a tight ship all year round.

“Where is she, Nigel?” Andrea asked as she takes a big gulp of her wine, wincing a little at the way it went down, “I ought to thank her for inviting me. Considering how things went in Paris.”

“M-maybe not tonight,” Serena quickly cut in, nudging Emily a little.

“Yeah…” Suddenly the redhead couldn’t look at Andrea.

“Wait… She _did_ invite me, didn’t she?” Andrea placed her wine glass on the table, arms folded against her chest as she asked once more.

“She hardly comes out of her office during the parties, and if we didn’t use her name, would you have come?” Emily blurted out, unable to hold the secret any longer, “honestly Andrea, would you have come?”

“You didn’t have to use her to get to me,” Andrea muttered, arms still folded as she stalks off, deliberately pushing through the crowd.

Nigel gave the girls a deadpan look before rushing after his best friend. Serena glared at her girlfriend, quickly grabbing the crook of Emily’s elbow, tugging her as she too heads off in search for Andrea.

Miranda leaned against the ledge, looking out at the city lights. Just one floor beneath her the party was raving on, her employees behaving like ghouls no doubt, on the one day they could let loose. Christmas was always spent with the girls, but this time, the allure of Christmas in Bali with their father easily rivalled Miranda’s busy schedule. She reluctantly gave in to her daughters’ wish, only wanting them to be happy regardless of which parent they spend the holidays with. Distracted by her own thoughts, she failed to hear the clumsy footsteps that entered her office.

“Should have known you’d be here.”

Miranda jumped slightly form the sudden intrusion, and as she turned around, she came face to face with Andrea Sachs.

“Andrea.”

“You know, I came to thank you, for inviting me. Then I realise how stupid I am, for even thinking that you’d want me here.” Andrea clenched her jaw, furiously wiping away the stray tears.

“You _are_ here, aren’t you?” Miranda took a step forward, bringing herself closer to Andrea “no doubt Emily or Nigel persuaded you to come tonight.”

“But _you_ didn’t want me here,” Andrea whispered, brown doe eyes boring into the icy blue ones. Tears filled the brim of her eyes, threatening to spill as Andrea tried desperately not to appear weak in front of her ex-boss.

“I never said that,” Miranda replied gently. She raised her palm hesitantly, reaching for the younger woman’s cheek.

“ _Don’t_.”

Miranda’s palm stopped in mid-air.

“Please don’t be nice to me…” Andrea sobbed as she looked away, “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”

With both hands, Miranda carefully guided Andrea’s face towards her. “Then don’t.” The Editor brushed away the tears, smiling softly before leaning in, pressing her lips to Andrea’s.


	5. “People are staring.” Part 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my good friend, Kiab. This is the 3rd and final prompt of your choice. Dude, I hope you realized you had 3 from me! Warnings: Some graphic description.

Andrea pushed the glass door, with her palm, staining it slightly. The book safely tucked under her arm in her coat as she staggered towards the reception counter. 

“Andy, oh my god…” Adriana dashed out of her booth, carefully taking her arm as she shouldered some of her weight.

“It’s fine…” Andrea half-smiled, wincing a little, “I just need to sit down. Please don’t make a big deal out of it.”

“Bullshit!” Adriana whispered urgently as she pushed the glass door, aiding Andrea through. “Emily, Emily!” She hurriedly called as she ungracefully dumped Andrea on the couch, earning a sharp inhale from the injured woman.

“What the bloody hell is-” Emily stopped short as she came into view of Andrea’s busted lip, dried blood matted with her hair at her temple, a rough cut across the underside of her jaw.

“Oh my god!” Emily sprinted to Andrea, kneeling as she tried to assess her injuries. “Adriana, get Nigel and call 911. Tell them they need to hurry!”

“Guys it’s fine…” Andrea replied tiredly as her vision started to become hazy. She was sure more of her colleagues had gathered around her; she was grateful for the familiar voice of Nigel and a blurred vision of him kneeling in front of her, carefully turning her head as he tried to examine the injuries. 

“What is going on around here?” 

Andrea’s head shifted towards the sound of Miranda’s voice, immediately cutting through the noise and chatter. The crowd parted instantly for the Editor, although Nigel remained kneeling, his hand already grasping a towel. 

“Security just called, they said a former Runway employee recognized Andrea entering the building holding the book and he headed straight for her. He was fired last week for inappropriate conduct. Security managed to detain him, they said he had recognized the book, wanting to destroy it as revenge but Andrea put up a fight. They made calls to 911 and said the ambulance will arrive in 10 minutes.”

Andrea, now completely aware of the silence and Miranda’s presence, moved her injured arm to her side, taking the book out from underneath her coat. Miranda, silently thankful that she chose to wear a suit today, was instantly at Andrea’s side as she lowered herself to the carpet. Taking the book from the woman, she tossed it aside, much to the chagrin of her employees before carefully reaching for the younger woman’s jaw. 

“Emily, call the hospital, ask for Dr Langford. Tell him to prepare the VIP room, he is to expect us in no less than 20 minutes,” Miranda instructed, eyes never leaving Andrea as she gently combs her hair to the side, deliberately avoiding the patch of dried blood at her temple.

“T-the book…” Andrea murmured as her body leaned forward, arms instinctively pressing against the couch as she attempts to push herself up.

“Don’t move.” Miranda pressed her palm against Andrea’s chest; a small blush rose from her cheeks as she felt the soft flesh under her skin. 

“But…” Andrea, stubborn as ever, protested as she attempts to rise again. 

“Silly girl,” Miranda half-chastised as she nudged her back to the couch again. She held her shoulders firmly, preventing her from moving too much as she gingerly brushed the side of her pale cheek, “I don’t care about the book.”

“Oh.” Andrea blinked, taking in those words. The soothing brushes of Miranda’s thumb made her inhale deeply as she tries not to lean in further into the older woman’s palm. Not when there’s a crowd staring with their jaws hanging loose. 

“P-people are staring…” Andrea whispered, wincing slightly as her vision started to spin.

“Don’t you all have jobs to do?” Miranda replied icily. 

The small crowd instantly dispersed, colleagues carefully pat Andrea’s hand, giving her a warm smile. Those who were braver managed to get a few words in before rushing back to their desks for fear of incurring their boss’s wrath. 

“Paramedics are on their way up, Miranda,” The redhead informed her boss.

“Good, Nigel would you get my things. We will accompany Andrea.” 

The Art director nodded and made his way to the Editor’s office, hastily grabbing her coat and handbag. The lift doors opened with the paramedics moving a gurney out as they quickly made their way towards Andrea. As the paramedics did their check on the younger woman, and carefully transferring her on the gurney, Emily was quick to observe that Miranda’s hand never once left Andrea’s.


	6. “I don’t want to screw this up.” Part 2 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my dearest love, Gladys; I know you're going through a rough patch now, but I'm always here for you. This is your prompt that you pick, written with much love from me. 
> 
> Note: This is a continuation from Chapter 5 "People are Staring". I hope I did justice to the plot as many of you wanted a continuation. Wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Andrea’s eyes fluttered open, the blinding white light piercing her vision, forcing them shut. She blinked slowly this time, allowing her sight to adjust to the brightness. Her vision still hazy, but she could almost make out her surroundings. The white walls she faced, the unusually clean smell that waffled through the air, the bunch of gifts and flowers lying on the couch, and lastly, the incessant beeping in the background.

Andrea groaned as she attempted to adjust herself, hissing sharply as pain burst through her body. She instantly cradled her left hand, the source of it all. Tears pricked at her eye lids as she whimpered, the bandages now soiled with bits of blood.

“Andrea.” A voice soothed her as warm hands immediately joined hers. Andrea blinked her tears away, her vision getting clearer by the second. Silver hair came into view as she felt the bed dipped slightly, warmth radiating from the older woman only made Andrea leaned in, gravitating towards the Editor.

A light tap against the door shook Andrea out of her trance. A nurse entered, holding on to a metal tray filled with bandages and gauze. Taking note of Miranda’s position, she rounded the bed, settling her equipment on the other side instead.

“Good afternoon, Miss Sachs.” The woman greeted kindly, “I’m going to change the bandages, I think you might have accidentally put some pressure on it.”

“I’m sorry…” Andrea mumbled.

“It’s alright,” the nurse smiled, reassuring her. “May I?” She asked politely, gesturing to Andrea’s cradled arm. A pained look flashed across her face as she reluctantly shifted her arm toward the nurse.

“I’ll be very careful,” the nurse said softly. Andrea bit her lip, giving a small nod as the nurse gingerly removed the metal clasps, slowly unfurling the soiled bandage from itself. Although the nurse was mindful, Andrea couldn’t help but flinch as she touched her injured hand, the necessary physical contact making the young woman squirm uncomfortably.

“Look at me,” Miranda inched closer as she takes the uninjured palm into her clasp, “Andrea…” Her free hand cupped the side of her cheek, thumb brushing soothingly as she did before, “look at me…” Miranda’s voice was beautiful and angelic, unlike her usual drawl; Andrea felt compelled to turn her head. The softness of Miranda’s palm working wonders, easing her discomfort, the cold blue eyes now full of tenderness and affection.

“It’s alright,” Miranda soothed her, “I’m here.” Blue orbs never leaving the younger woman as she continued her ministrations. Andrea was powerless to resist, not that she had the energy to; she felt her body relax, the weight of her head lolling to one side as she nuzzled further.

“All done, Miss Sachs.” The nurse smiled at Andrea as she packed her metal tray, disposing the bloodied cotton wools and bandages. “Do be extra careful about placing any pressure on it. I would suggest getting someone to help you whilst it heals up. It shouldn’t take any longer than a few days. I’ll be back tonight to do a routine check. If you need anything just press the buzzer.”

Miranda thanked the nurse, giving her a quick smile and a nod. The nurse returned it with a knowing look, adding a wink before exiting the room, leaving no chance for the Editor to formulate a reply.

As soon as the door was shut, Andrea finds herself alone with the Editor.

“M-Miranda,” Andrea whimpered quietly, “I’m sorry… It’s my fault. He nearly got the book and I- I tried… I really tried… P-please…” She was now a sobering mess as she struggles to hold back her tears, “please don’t fire me… I- I need this job…”

Miranda’s heart broke as she witnessed Andrea reduced to a blubbering mess; even on the hospital bed, she still cared about the stupid book.

“Andrea,” Miranda calls softly, but the younger woman only lowered her head further, too frightened to look at her boss as the fear of losing her job made reality a lot harsher for Andrea.

“Darling, please…” Miranda combs the messy brown locks to the side as she tenderly caresses Andrea’s jaw line, lifting her chin up to face her. Andrea’s breath hitched as blue orbs gazed right back at her brown ones. _Did Miranda just called her-? No! It’s impossible…_

“Yes, my darling,” Miranda allows herself to be affectionate to Andrea, needing so desperately for her to understand her true feelings and intentions.

“I care deeply about you Andrea, more than I can ever explain, more than I can even understand. You mean so much to me, and I have barely begun to show you just how much.”

“Miranda, I care about you too, a lot. I- ” Andrea drew pause, unsure if she should lay all cards on the table.

“You what, Andrea?” The older woman pushed gently.

“I- I think I’m falling in love with you,” she whispered.

For the first time in many years, Miranda felt the corners of her lips curl up into a bright smile.

“I have already fallen in love with you, my dear Andrea. I don’t want to screw this up; I can’t take another moment without you in my life. You have my heart, and I promise, I will spend my entire lifetime loving you with it.”

Andrea’s eyes shone bright with unshed tears as her lips curled into a smile. She leaned in, her uninjured hand already reaching for the back of Miranda’s neck as she tugs her close, eyes closing instinctively, leaving the tears to fall against her pale cheeks as she finally pressed her lips to Miranda’s.


	7. "I thought you were dead." Part 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my good friend Kathy who is always such a gem! This is the prompt of your choice, and I hope you love every bit of it!

Andrea unzipped her vest, tossing it to the side of her bed. She hurriedly opened her laptop, clicking a series of icons, making sure the internet connection was stable before moving her mouse over to the Skype app. The familiar tune waffled through her speakers as she waited for her lover to answer the call on the other end.

“Andrea.”

The younger woman grinned as she came face to face with her lover.

“Hey you.” She smirked, as she takes in the regal form of Miranda in what appears to be the background of her office. “Have you had lunch? It’s about 11 here, I can’t convert time zones but I’m guessing it’s about noon.”

“Yes darling, I’ve just had lunch with Donatella. Told Emily to clear my afternoon meetings in case you called. I didn’t know what time you might call,” Miranda replied with a tight smile.

“Sorry…” The younger woman replied sheepishly, “it’s been a really long day.”

“I understand,” the older woman said softly. She paused, swallowing thickly as she took a deep breath. She told herself she would not cry in front of Andrea, she needed to be strong, for both their sakes.

“Would you tell me about it?” Miranda asked gently, leaning in a little as she took in Andrea’s features. The sound of her lover’s animated voice easily soothed her, making her smile and laugh as she allowed herself to be transported temporarily into Andrea’s world.

* * *

Andrea did not call over the next few days. Miranda was already busy enough at Runway, what with the September Issue and Irv’s insistence at budget cuts for her photoshoots. Her routine remained the same; home, work, then home again. She promised Andrea she would be take care of herself, even to the point of having the twins dictate her sleep schedule.

The twins missed Andrea terribly; the first night without her saw Caroline and Cassidy climb into bed with Miranda. The duo snuggling against their mother as all three of them cried themselves to sleep.

It had been a long week for Miranda, and truth be told, she just wanted to get in her bed and sleep through the weekend. As she entered her bedroom, she spotted a pair of redheads sleeping soundly on her king-sized bed. _10 more days, my love,_ a wistful smile appeared on her lips as she approached her daughters, kissing them gently on their forehead; 10 more days till Andrea is back in her arms.

* * *

“H…Hello…? The distortion was so bad she could hardly hear anything except for static. “Mir… Miranda…”

“A-Andrea…” Miranda fumbled over her phone, checking the reception only to see 4 full bars on her screen, “Andrea…”

“H-hey… Sorry…” The line gets distorted once more and Miranda was now straining her ears to the phone.

“Hello, Andrea?”

“I…… you… Okay? Mira-…”

The line goes dead, an end-dial tone instantly in its place. Miranda’s palm flew to her lips as she struggles to stifle her sobs.

Andrea doesn’t call for the next few days.

* * *

The doorbell rings, shaking Miranda out of her thoughts. She wasn’t expecting anyone, and the girls didn’t invite anyone over. In all honestly, the entire household had been a little bleak since Andrea’s last call. The twins choosing to stay home with their mother over the weekend made life a little easier for Miranda. She tried not to dwell on the phone call, reception was terrible in the such places, and internet connectivity was just icing on the cake if it was ever stable enough. Miranda strode across her foyer, reaching for the knob as she pulled the door open.

“Greg.” _Andrea’s editor._

“Miranda.” He looked grim.

Miranda paled instantly, stumbling against the door. Greg quickly reached for her, shouldering her weight as he closed the door, leading her through the foyer and into, what he presumed, the living room.

“You have news about Andrea.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes…” He hesitated, “…in a way…” He crossed and uncrossed his legs. “Andrea was following a story on a tribe leader in Afghanistan, who used to be a Taliban but turned his life around. Few days ago, there was a convoy carrying medical supplies and US troops to his village in Afghanistan. The convoy was attacked and I’m sorry to say that Andrea was part of the convoy.”

Miranda gripped the edge of the couch hard. She clenched her jaw, willing the tears away as they started to well up.

“Is she…” She couldn’t finish the sentence. She couldn’t believe it. She _didn’t_ believe it.

“I don’t know,” Greg looked away, unable to face Miranda. “I had to pull some strings to get this information because its still classified but that’s all I know.” Greg removed his glasses, his thumb and fingers rubbing his eye lids as he wipes away the stray tears.

“I’m sorry, Miranda.” His voice now slightly hoarse. 

That night, the girls embraced their mother tightly; Miranda nuzzling under her daughter’s chin as Caroline rested against the silvery hair. Cassidy’s arm draped across Miranda’s waist as she pressed herself to her mother’s back, muffling her own cries.

As the nights went by, it was a familiar sight for the Priestly women; each of them holding on tightly to one another.

* * *

It was a Tuesday afternoon, exactly one week since the _incident_. Miranda still had a week’s paid leave, but she started to work from home. Her resolve for runway and passion for her work made it impossible for her to stay away for too long. Knowing Andrea, she would have chastised her for abandoning her most prized possession; for Andrea was always passionate about everything she did. Miranda touched her lip with her fingers, the familiar graze brushed past her, almost as if she could feel Andrea. She shuts her eyes, tears welling once more as she swallowed thickly.

The doorknob twisted, creaking a little as heavy boots thud against the floorboard. Miranda’s eyes perked up; she distinctively remembering giving Cara, their housekeeper, an off day. The door closed with a dull thud, and boots clicked across the foyer, drawing nearer to Miranda.

Brown boots came into view as Andrea stood at the entrance of her den, her right arm in a sling, a small bandage at her forehead and a faint cut at her bottom lip.

“Hi…” Soft voice waffled through the air as doe eyes shone brightly, lips curled into a huge smile as her own feet moved towards her lover.

Miranda lets out a sob a she scrambled over to Andrea, nearly knocking her over as she embraced her tightly, arms wrapped around her waist, never letting go as she buried her face against her shoulder.

“I thought you were dead…” came Miranda’s muffled cry.

“It’s okay… I’m here… I’m back…” Andrea soothed her. She managed to guide her lover to the couch, settling upon it as she cupped her cheek, “I’m here. I’m really here.”

Waiting far too long for this, Miranda takes a fistful of her shirt, tugging it roughly as she pulls her lover in for a deep kiss.


	8. "What are you thinking about?" Part 2 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Kate, my dearest Canadian friend! This is the 1st prompt of your choice and I sincerely hope you enjoy it. Apologies if it's a little too short...
> 
> This is a continuation/mini epilogue from Chapter 7 "I thought you were dead".

Andrea lets out a whimper; the younger woman still deep in her slumber. Her fingers close into a fist as she moved her arm towards her chest, she shook a little, pressing the side of her face deeper into the pillow. Her breathing was heavy and rugged, fingers instinctively wrapped around the edge of her pillow as she trembled once more.

“Darling?” Miranda carefully calls out as she rose from the bed, eyes trailing her lover’s contorted form. A noise erupted from Andrea, her body shuddering a little as heavy breaths continued to fill the room. “Andrea…” She calls out once more, one hand against her shoulder whilst the other brushed the messy hair aside.

Andrea heaved as her eyes flew open, brown orbs darting to the silver crown hovering beside her. She props herself up slowly, eyes glancing around the room anxiously as she steadies her breathing.

“It’s okay, my love. It’s just a dream. You’re safe with me.” Miranda soothed her young lover.

“You’re here…” Andrea lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She brushed the back of her knuckles against the soft skin, sobbing a little before she dived into the older woman’s embrace. Miranda wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling her close as she murmured soft words, calming Andrea.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked after a moment’s silence.

Andrea tensed in her arms, burying her head further into Miranda’s sternum, a low rumbling erupted against her abdomen.

“My darling…” Miranda was as patient as ever, threading her fingers through the brown locks, “Would you tell me? What are you thinking about…?”

Andrea pulls away from Miranda, puffy eyes boring into the blue orbs.

“You...” She whispered, “I thought of you when I woke up, I thought of you before I went to bed. I thought of you every day, every night, every moment I was there.” Andrea grasps Miranda’s hand, lacing it with hers as she brings her knees to her chest. Wracked sobs began filling the room as Andrea held Miranda’s fingers to her forehead, clenching it tightly, as if Miranda would disappear if she let go.

“And I thought of you right before the IED exploded.”

Miranda’s lip trembled as she drew nearer to Andrea. She takes in Andrea’s wracked form, pressing her lips to the top of her head, allowing it to linger. She gathered the sobbing woman into her arms again, her jaw tightened as she held back her own tears.


	9. "Watch me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short hiatus over the New Year's, was away on a well-deserved holiday. School is starting soon for me so I'll try to write and update whenever I can. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> This one is for you, Kate! It's your 2nd prompt that you picked and I've turned it into smut (I'm not even sorry!). I hope you enjoy every bit of it. 
> 
> Warning: A bit of D/s, and definitely aftercare + fluff.

“ _Watch me_.”

Miranda’s voice deep and low with arousal.

“Watch me while I fuck you, Andrea.”

Fingers moving in and out of her in an agonizingly slow pace as the younger woman gasped, biting her lip as she struggles to keep her gaze on her lover. Her wrists tied together with silk, held above her head as she clutched the headboard desperately.

In one quick move, Miranda drove her fingers deeper, curling them a little. Andrea’s body trembled with need as she instinctively closed her eyes in bliss. A sudden emptiness washed over her as Miranda swiftly removed her fingers. Andrea’s eyes snapped open, looking pleadingly at her lover.

“I want to you to watch me, Andrea.” Miranda murmured as she smeared her wet fingers across her lover’s stomach trailing up towards the valley between her breasts. “The moment you close your eyes, I will stop fucking you. Do I make myself clear?”

Andrea breathed heavily, nodding her head as she whined, brown eyes silently pleading with the older woman. Miranda’s mouth curled into what Andrea deemed as an evil grin, lowering her lips, she flicked her tongue over the hardened nipple, licking the sticky mess she made.

“Ohh...” Andrea sighed, thighs desperately squeezing together for comfort as the ache between her legs grew. “Mmm...” Andrea hummed a little, eyes fluttering in bliss once more.

A casual flick across her nipple immediately made her eyebrows shot up.

Miranda clucked her tongue in disapproval as she sits herself up, pressing her own wetness into Andrea’s pelvis. “Tsk tsk Andrea, I thought you were always such a good assistant, obeying my every whim.” She grinds down hard against the younger woman, one hand pressing firmly against Andrea’s abdomen while the other reached for her chin.

“Watch me, Andrea.” She grips her chin tightly, tugging it roughly as she forced Andrea’s eyes up against her blue ones. She continues grinding herself against the flesh between her thighs, blue orbs never once leaving Andrea’s.

“ _Watch me_.”

The younger woman swallowed thickly, her breaths coming in fast and rapid; she could feel her lover’s wetness dripping onto her own. She bit her lip as she felt her own ache growing stronger, Miranda’s ministrations only brought pleasure to herself as she purposely avoided Andrea’s clit, choosing to grind against the top of her pelvis.

Andrea whimpered, her thigh trembled hard; she tried to buck her hips several times but Miranda’s weight entirely on her hip and her hand pressing down tight against her abdomen made it hard for her to move.

“M-Miranda…” Andrea gasped as she felt herself being pushed to the edge, “please… I- I need…” She was wound so tight beneath Miranda that she was going to burst if she did not have her release soon.

“Are you going to behave?” Miranda smirked as she slowed her movements. She dipped slightly between the gaps of Andrea’s thighs, feeling a soft slippery nub brushing against her own.

Pleasure shot through Andrea’s entity; her hips instinctively bucked against the older woman. “ _Jesus_ …” Andrea huffed as she blinked rapidly, struggling to keep her gaze on her lover. 

“No, my darling,” Miranda grinned as she released her grip on Andrea’s chin, lips quickly soothing the slightly red flesh. “It’s just me…”

Andrea must have been enamoured by her lover hovering above her that she nearly screamed when she felt Miranda’s fingers pumping deep into her. She arched her back, eyes rolled up as she shuts them on instinct. Then as she remembered what her lover had instructed, she quickly forced them open once more, her brown orbs taking in the sight of Miranda smirking at her. She lets out a moan, jerking a little as she felt fingers being pulled out before plunging in once more.

Miranda remained a steady pace, only picking up speed as she watched Andrea’s reaction; she mused slightly, gazing upon her lover’s cute struggles in maintaining those brown orbs. Her fingers felt a soft tug within Andrea’s walls, and she knew the younger woman was close. Tears soon formed at her lover’s eyelids, Andrea now battling herself as she struggles against instinct.

“I- ”

“Shhh…” Miranda cooed as she pressed her lips to her lover’s temple. “Close your eyes and let go… Come for me, my love.” She murmured as she brushed her thumb against the swollen clit, stroking it a few times.

Andrea lets out a cry as she arched her back off the bed, wrists pulling against her restraints as fingers gripped the sheets, her thighs shook with need, her core clenching and unclenching, her stomach trembling on its own, her eyes finally closed in bliss. 

Miranda’s blue orbs blazed with passion as she takes in Andrea’s form. She carefully slowed her ministrations, lips instantly finding Andrea’s sweaty forehead as she soothed her lover. She delicately removed her fingers, hushing her gently as a moan escaped Andrea’s lips at the sudden emptiness. She wipes her fingers against the sheets before busying herself with the knots at her lover’s wrists. Andrea had tugged and pulled against them, making them chafe against her pale skin. Miranda made quick work of the scarf, easily untying the knots and loosening her lover’s already reddened skin. She massaged them tenderly, bringing them towards Andrea’s chest as she kissed the red marks.

“Darling, can you sit up for me?” Miranda says softly as she helps Andrea up, shifting her as she leans her head against Miranda’s bare chest. She pulls the covers on both of them, shielding her lover from the cool air. Reaching for her bedside table, she takes the mug, bringing the metal straw to Andrea’s lips.

“Drink, my love.” Andrea takes the straw obediently, sipping slowly as she allows the cool liquid to soothe her parched throat.

Eyes still closed as she felt Miranda shifted, she shivered a little, prompting the older woman to gather her closer. Andrea hummed as she felt fingers threading her messy hair, she nuzzled deeper into Miranda’s embrace.

“I can get used to this…” she sighed blissfully as she felt soft lips at her forehead, fingers drawing patterns against her back as Miranda held her.

After a moment’s silence, Andrea’s breathing evened out and a soft snore filled the room. Chuckling to herself, Miranda sweeps away the stray lock on her lover’s cheek. She pulled the covers up to Andrea’s chin, engulfing them in warmth as she rested her palm against her hip. She leaned her cheek against the messy curls, inhaling Andrea’s scent as she allowed sleep to overtake her as well.


	10. "Love is overrated."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter from me today! Had a sudden writing streak which I am taking full advantage of. 
> 
> This one is for you Joan, as it is the prompt that you picked. Perhaps not what you might expect but I hope you enjoy reading it nonetheless! Also, shout-out to Kiab for proof reading this. All mistakes are still mine tho. 
> 
> Warnings: Slight D/s, Angst.

“Love is overrated.” Miranda stated simply.

Andrea props herself up on her elbow, doe eyes gazing at Miranda’s blue ones.

“I suppose sex isn’t overrated?” She smirked as fingers danced across the editor’s abdomen, tracing patterns across her sternum as she wandered dangerously close to the pink nipple.

Miranda bit her lip as she leaned back against the headboard, eyes snapping shut in pleasure as Andrea’s warm tongue engulfed her nipple.

“Why?” A moment of bliss heinously interrupted by Andrea’s voice.

Miranda abruptly opened her eyes, coming face to face with the younger woman.

“Why what?” Miranda huffed, slightly annoyed.

“Why is love overrated?” Fingers stilled against her hardened nipple as Andrea tilt her head slightly, eyes burning into Miranda’s.

Miranda scoffed indignantly, “I’m not having this discussion now.” She sat upright against the headboard, tugging the covers away from Andrea’s grip, “are we doing this or not?”

Brown eyes gaze on the older woman, boring deep into her blue orbs. Her piercing stare easily penetrated Miranda’s shield, making a quick study of the woman. Moments passed before Andrea blinked, brown eyes looking away from the editor as she schooled her features into a smirk. As her gaze returned, the sparkle in her eyes were gone and Miranda swore her brown orbs looked a shade darker than before.

“Of course.” Andrea lets out a small chuckle as fingers moved once more. She circled her breast, trailing the pads of her finger softly against the smooth flesh.

Andrea shifted closer, swinging her leg over Miranda’s abdomen as she straddles her naked form. Eyes darting towards the apex of her thigh as she licked her lips absentmindedly, her gaze trailing upwards as she takes in the smooth alabaster skin. Shifting her gaze further, she peered at the curve of her breasts, fingers brushing soothingly against unmarked flesh.

Andrea leans forward, pressing her lips towards Miranda’s ear. “You’re right…” she murmured softly. Her free hand coming up to rest against Miranda’s throat, her thumb and finger framing the edge of her jaw.

With a sudden push, she pressed Miranda back against the headboard hard, ignoring her gasp. Brown eyes lifted themselves towards her blue ones. The steel features of Andrea both terrified and aroused her.

“Love _is_ overrated.”

The corner of Andrea’s lips curled as she dragged her nails across the hardened nipple, marking the smooth flesh in her wake.


	11. “I’ve been waiting a long time…"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to all of you who are constantly reading and commenting. Your support is much MUCH appreciated and I cannot thank you enough. This one's for you, fandom!
> 
> Enjoy!

Before the words could leave his lips, Mario felt a sharp crack against his nose, the force sending him down towards the floor.

“Finish that sentence and I swear to god, I will crack your jaw open so wide your boyfriend won’t have any problems fucking your face.”

“Andrea!”

Miranda strode over to the commotion, eyebrows furrowed as she witnessed her wife standing over her photographer, who now had a deviated septum and was bleeding from his nostrils.

Mario held his broken nose with his bloodied hand, eyes burned with anger as he stood up from his position.

“Control your pet, Miranda!”

Whispers surrounded the group as more Runway employees flocked to the commotion.

Miranda stiffened; her jaw clenched as her grip tightened on Andrea’s bicep. Schooling her features, she whipped her head around, moving to stand in front of Andrea as she faced Mario.

“Thank you for your service, Mario,” Miranda offered her fake smile as she continued, “We shan’t be needing them anymore after today. I’ll also be sure to inform Annie of your unprofessional behaviour.” She took a step forward, inching her face nearing to his bloodied one before continuing in a deathly quiet tone. “Rest assured, you will never find any job in this industry after today. Now get out of my sight.”

Mario huffed indignantly; spinning around he screamed at his team in Italian, stomping away in humiliation.

“It was a good punch, Andy.” Serena mumbled as she handed Miranda some pieces of cloth and a cup of ice. Andrea grunted her thanks, still fuming from Mario’s comments and the sheer audacity he had.

“Thank you, Serena.” Miranda said quietly before taking Andrea by her elbow, guiding her to a nearby bench.

“I’ve been waiting a long time to do this.”

Andrea hissed slightly as Miranda settled the cool ice against her red knuckles.

“What? Punch Mario?” Miranda looked aghast.

“Being a knight in shining armour in Central Park, of course!” Andrea exclaimed, “and also punching that gay anti-feminist.”

“Must you always be this violent,” she chastised her wife lightly.

“Only when it’s you I’m defending.” Andrea grinned as she puffed her chest proudly.

“And are you going to punch everyone who gossips about me?” Miranda teased as she shifted the cloth and ice against the red skin.

“Not unless they listen to reason and logic,” Andrea replied, still unfazed. She raised her left hand, clenching it into a fist, “here’s ‘reason’”, before pointing at her red knuckles, “and there’s ‘logic’, getting her tender loving care.”

“Dear god,” Miranda rolled her eyes, shaking her head at her wife’s childish behaviour, “I married a journalist, not a brute.”

“There’s no escaping from this brute now.” Andrea grinned as she slid closer to her wife, her free arm wrapping around her waist possessively as she peered at Miranda’s blue orbs, the smug look still etched across her face.

Miranda playfully pushed her wife’s face away, heat rising from her neck to her cheeks.


	12. "You're trembling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this whilst browsing through my works on my laptop, and realized that it was nearly done so I decided to post this. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Andrea, in a Donna Karen skirt and a Chanel blouse; one of the many outfits Miranda loved seeing Andrea in. It was her motivation to get to work every morning, her motivation to be kinder and nicer to her incompetent staff, her motivation to say ‘Thank you’ occasionally, to Emily.

Alright, maybe the last one wasn’t necessarily a motivation.

Miranda allows herself a smirk as she witness Emily’s jaw almost hitting the ground as she took the coffee from the redhead’s hands, almost baring her teeth as she says, ‘Thank you’. Sometimes, Miranda thought to herself, it’s quite fun to be nice, she grinned evilly as she strode to her office, her day already looking mighty fine. And in 5 minutes, the love of her life will walk right through the doors, in a stunning outfit, no doubt, and then, Miranda can finally begin her morning proper… once she takes a good look at that gorgeous ass.

The glass doors swing open, immediately catching Miranda’s attention. Andrea entered as quietly as she could, slipping towards her side of the desk as she lowers her handbag to the floor.

Miranda frown as she eyed her assistant’s outfit; she was sure the skirt was Calvin Klein, and was almost certain Andrea was wearing a decent blouse or top which she could not see as it was hideously covered by the baby pink cardigan she had thrown on.

“Andrea.”

Her assistant came running in almost instantly, armed with a notepad and a pen… and that atrocious baby pink cardigan.

“Y-yes Miranda?” She sounded tired.

Miranda glanced up to her features, taking in the brown locks and those lips that she yearns to touch, to kiss. Her blue orbs travelled upwards, easily finding its counterpart. However, what used to be doe eyes staring right back at her, was now slightly red and puffy.

The editor’s eyebrows began to furrow; but before she could say anything, she spotted Nigel scurrying in with a legion in tow. Pushing aside her thoughts, she casually waved her hand, dismissing Andrea as she readied herself for a meeting with her Art Director.

* * *

Andrea continues to turn up to work with an outer cover which was always a cardigan or a sweater. As the brunette stood beside her with her trusty notepad in hand, Miranda had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at another atrocious piece of clothing that clung loosely to Andrea’s body. This time, it was an olive-green sweater. Granted, it was Ralph Lauren, but it wasn’t from the closet, which meant that it was not worthy of fashion, according to Miranda. The editor shook away all thoughts as she forced her attention to the run through. She distinctively remembered Jocelyn saying something before she lost her train of thoughts. Blue orbs darting to the sapphire dress hanging in the middle as Jocelyn brought out a short military jacket, explaining nervously as she drapes it around the dress.

_For fucks sake,_ Miranda thought as she fumed in irritation. The appearance of the military jacket had just sent her over the edge.

“Get. Out.” Eyes flashed dangerously as her quiet voice floated across the room. Her team quickly scampered, gathering the clothes as fast as they could before bolting out of her office.

“You, stay.” She says to no one, but Andrea knew it was meant for her. Shooting Nigel a pleading look, the Art Director grimaced to himself as he tried to linger about reluctantly.

“Close the door behind you, Nigel.” Miranda dismissed him as she casually leaned against her glass table, eyes trailing on him. Nigel ducked his head, patting Andrea’s shoulder before taking his leave. Even he knew better than to argue against a dragon who was about to breathe fire.

Andrea gulped as she heard the door closed with a click. It wasn’t locked but she knew no one with a right mind would ever barge in. She lets out a shaky breath as she turns around, her note pad hugging close to her chest as she readies herself for whatever fire Miranda decides to breathe.

Any remarks about Andrea’s hideous olive-green sweater soon dies on Miranda’s lips as blue eyes caught a faint bruise at the base of Andrea’s neck. The olive-green clothing easily hiding it as it shifted loosely, deceptively covering it. Eyebrows furrowed once more as she pushed herself off the table, slowly approaching her assistant. Andrea’s breath hitched as her eyes darted to the floor; Miranda was known to be unpredictable and although Andrea understood her 70% of the time, this was one of those 30%.

The loose sweater shifted again with each breath Andrea took, revealing the hidden bruise once more. Eyeing the faint blue mark, Miranda clenched her jaw as she steeled her emotions.

“Are you wearing something underneath this?” She asked quietly.

Brown orbs darted up at her boss; she looked taken aback as she realized how close Miranda was.

“I- ” Andrea blinked once, and then a few times more; an image of Nate flashed across her eyes. She whimpered, as she stepped back instinctively, her knee buckled slightly under her weight.

Miranda easily caught her before she tripped. Wrapping one arm around the brunette, she was surprised at Andrea’s weight, her fingers rested gently against Andrea’s hip, feeling the protruding bone poke against the loose sweater.

“You’re trembling…” Miranda whispered.

Andrea is now gulping large breaths of air, struggling to keep the oxygen in and out of her lungs. She is almost on the verge of a panic attack.

Taking matters into her own hands, Miranda steadily guides her assistant to her couch, carefully removing the notepad and pen from Andrea, settling them on the coffee table. She grabs a pillow, pushing it between Andrea’s hands, allowing her to grasp it.

“Andrea…” She calls out softly, fingers reaching for her brown locks. She felt her heart break as her assistant flinched from her, scooting further away. Miranda rises to her feet, moving around the coffee table as she kneels in front of her assistant.

“Andrea.” She tries again, her palm resting tentatively against the fabric covering Andrea’s knee. She doesn’t know how close she should be, she doesn’t want to intrude, nor does she want Andrea to feel any less safer with her. It all starts to fall into place; the sweaters and cardigans, the loose clothing, the long sleeves, the fact that Andrea doesn’t wear mid-thigh skirts anymore, how she seem to come to work dressed as if she was desperate to cover every inch of her body.

Nausea starts to rise in her stomach as her blue orbs dart around Andrea’s slim form. Anger starts to form at her chest, her blood boiling as she begins so wonder how long her assistant has been hiding this. Anger then leads to guilt; the guilt hits her hard as she realised this was happening right under her nose. Every horrible thought she had about Andrea’s choice of dress suddenly hits her. She clenched her jaw, disgusted at her own shallowness. More importantly, disgusted that she had allowed this to go unnoticed until now.

She returns her attention to her assistant; her sobbing had mellowed, but the occasional sniffs and hiccups were still heard.

“Andrea…” She tries once more, her thumb brushing gently against the thick fabric of Andrea’s skirt. Her movements are slow; her fingers rising hesitantly towards the brown curls. She was careful and tentative, all the while watching Andrea’s reaction. Fingers thread through the brown hair, tenderly sweeping them aside, tucking the messy locks behind her ear.

There. Sticking out like a sore thumb against the alabaster skin, sitting at the base of her neck was an unmistakened blemish.

“Does it hurt?” Miranda asked quietly, despite already knowing the answer.

The editor’s eyes were always so sharp, so eager to spot something out of place. After last night, Andrea was almost sure the bruise would have been obvious. She shifted in her seat; her skin heightened at any form of intrusion as she tries to forget the sharp pain that followed Nate’s grip on her collarbone. Hearing Miranda’s silence, she knows she can hide no longer.

Andrea inhaled sharply, wincing a little as she felt her lungs expanding against her ribs, where she knew another bruise was hidden. Her fallen locks covering one side of her face immediately shielding it from the editor.

“A-a little…” She whispered.

“May I see it?” Miranda’s tone was gentle.

It took every ounce of strength for her to control herself, she couldn’t let Andrea see her anger, the poor girl would think that it was her fault and that would make Miranda no better than the person who did this to her.

Andrea shivered, her hands tucking further into the crevice of her thigh. She shied away from Miranda’s touch, her head ducking down as she allows the messy hair to curtain loosely around her cheeks.

“Darling Andrea…” She begins, earning a soft gasp came from the brunette. The editor gently combs the curls back once more, revealing a set of pink cheeks and a red blotchy nose. “I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore.” She grazed the tear stained cheek with the back of her palm, caressing the edge of her jaw.

Slowly but surely, Andrea raised her eyes from her knees, brown orbs easily catching Miranda’s blue ones. A sense of apprehension still lingered in the air.

“Let me help you…” Warm blue orbs looked right at her. “Let me care for you…” _Let me love you_. Those last words burned deep in Miranda’s mind as she patiently soothed Andrea. With each gentle caress she hopes that it would be enough to strip away the fear and terror that has long manifested.


End file.
